Master Emerald
The Master Emerald is a powerful relic from the Sonic Universe. It is a large, Jade/Emerald Green Diamond shaped Emerald that is usually seen residing on top of a pedestal within a sanctuary. Guarding this Emerald is Knuckles's key responsibility. History Not much is know about the creation of this stone, but has been in existence long before Sonic's time. The Master Emerald was originally under the possession of Knuckles's ancestors; Tikal and the Echidna Race. Tragedy struck however, and almost the entire Echidna Race was wiped out in the process. Not much is known afterwards, but during Knuckles's existence, he only knows that he is the last of his kind to protect the Master Emerald with his life. In Sonic 3, Robotnik comes to Angel Island to steal the Master Emerald and repair his Death Egg Space Station from his previous defeat at the hands of Sonic and Tails. Robotnik not only tricks Knuckles into fighting the two heroes, but manages to successfully steal the Master Emerald from its resting place in the Hidden Palace Zone and restore his Death Egg. Now working alongside Sonic and Tails, the three join forces to defeat Robotnik and reclaim the Master Emerald. Sonic and Tails ultimately face-off and defeat Robotnik aboard the Death Egg. If Sonic has no Chaos Emeralds or an incomplete amount of Chaos/Super Emeralds, the Master Emerald falls to Earth in an unknown location after the Death Egg's destruction (The credits depict Robotnik repossessing the Master Emerald). If Sonic has the ability to become Super/Hyper Sonic, after the Death Egg's destruction, Sonic transforms and chases a fleeing Robotnik carrying the Master Emerald into Outer Space. Robotnik is ultimately defeated and the Master Emerald is recovered by Tails and his plane. The duo then return the Master Emerald to Angel Island. After these events, the Master Emerald is once again stolen by Robotnik's robots. Knuckles gives chase and ultimately defeats them, and with Sonic's help, is able to return the Master Emerald to Angel Island once more. In Sonic Adventure 1 and 2, the Master Emerald shatters into fragments. Knuckles's responsibility is to hunt down all the shards and restore the Master Emerald to its complete self again. Once whole, The Master Emerald was used to help stop a power evil force threatening the Planet (Perfect Chaos in Sonic Adventure, and FinalHazard in Sonic Adventure 2). After these events, The Master Emerald either continues to sometimes be stolen on occasion, and ultimately returned by Sonic and Company, or simply makes an appearance along with Knuckles to aid Sonic's quest in some way if possible. Abilities The Master Emerald is stated to be infused with practically limitless Chaos Energy. This energy has the power to infuse others with this powerful energy as well, causing Super Transformations in both Living beings and certain machines alike. This energy can be quite destructive, depending on its wielder. The Master Emerald has two very important roles utilizing its own energy. First, it can control the other Seven Chaos Emeralds. Secondly, this energy is required to keep Angel Island, Knuckles's birthplace and home, afloat high above the clouds. Trivia *In Freedom Planet, A yellow Jewel stolen from Relic Maze resembles the Master Emerald. *The Kingdom Stone and the Master Emerald share a few similarities in appearances and roles: **They are both Crystal-like stones in base appearance, however the Kingdom Stone's color is Cyan/Purple, whereas the Master Emerald's color is Jade/Emerald Green. **Both relics are successfully stolen by the franchises' respective main antagonists and from their respective resting places in their own Ruins. (Robotnik for Sonic and from Hidden Palace Zone, and Brevon for Freedom Planet. Note that Spade however, stole the Kingdom Stone from its resting place, Relic Maze. Spade however was unknowingly under Brevon's orders at the time.) *A similar Master Emerald-like object appears within the Scrapped Hidden Palace Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *So far, Knuckles has appeared in all instances the Master Emerald has appeared in as well, staying true to his role as the guardian of the Master Emerald. Artwork Official Art Master Emerald (Sonic Runners Art).png|Artwork from Sonic Runners. Master Emerald & Knuckles (Sonic Mania Adventures).png|The Master Emerald seen with (Classic) Knuckles in Sonic Mania Adventures. Fan Art References Category:Artifacts Category:Sonic Universe Artifacts